Problem: The equation of hyperbola $H$ is $\dfrac {(x-6)^{2}}{4}-\dfrac {(y+4)^{2}}{49} = 1$. What are the asymptotes?
Answer: We want to rewrite the equation in terms of $y$ , so start off by moving the $y$ terms to one side: $\dfrac {(y+4)^{2}}{49} = - 1 + \dfrac {(x-6)^{2}}{4}$ Multiply both sides of the equation by $49$ $(y+4)^{2} = { - 49 + \dfrac{ (x-6)^{2} \cdot 49 }{4}}$ Take the square root of both sides. $\sqrt{(y+4)^{2}} = \pm \sqrt { - 49 + \dfrac{ (x-6)^{2} \cdot 49 }{4}}$ $ y + 4 = \pm \sqrt { - 49 + \dfrac{ (x-6)^{2} \cdot 49 }{4}}$ As $x$ approaches positive or negative infinity, the constant term in the square root matters less and less, so we can just ignore it. $y + 4 \approx \pm \sqrt {\dfrac{ (x-6)^{2} \cdot 49 }{4}}$ $y + 4 \approx \pm \left(\dfrac{7 \cdot (x - 6)}{2}\right)$ Subtract $4$ from both sides and rewrite as an equality in terms of $y$ to get the equation of the asymptotes: $y = \pm \dfrac{7}{2}(x - 6) -4$